


Stargazing

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has always had an affinity for his namesake- too bad none of his fellow Decepticons share the sentiment, and the only one who will agree to joining him is part of the enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for mademoisellegush on tumblr as part of a fic giveaway I held a few weeks ago, and I figured I needed some more Starcee fluff up on this website.

Starscream was beginning to think she wasn't going to show- hell, he'd had the suspicion even before he sent her the invitation- when a distant engine rumble tugged on the range of his audios. A plume of dust announced her arrival as she drove over the desert and circled up the hill of their meeting place. She transformed into her bipedal mode neatly and without a glance over to him, leaning down to sit with her legs orderly folded beneath her. The sun was still some ways from sinking to hand control to the moon, so its dying rays bathed her in an oddly beautiful light. She always managed to look that way, though. Starscream had to force himself to start venting again before he overheated at the sight, and he awkwardly tried to make his legs co-operate in allowing him to sit without getting dirt in his codpiece. At some point in his struggle Arcee glanced over at him, and the smile she gained from it was still there when he finally had himself on the ground beside her. 

Apart from the occasional cough of internal engines, the muted hum of fans and Starscream internally berating himself for being so Primus-damned awkward, silence reigned between them. 

It was Arcee who eventually broke it, when the evening sky was starting to bleed into purple and black.

"Why me?" Starscream was surprised to not hear some sort of accusation or suspicion in her tone. If anything her voice was purely neutral, and heavenly in his audios. He coughed into his claws before delivering a deliberately prepared answer.

"No-one in the Decepticons cares much for astronomical phenomenons. 'Once you've seen one meteor shower, you've seen them all',” he recalled Knockout saying in his infinite wisdom when he spied over Starscream’s shoulder at the human science article he was reading. True, a shower wasn’t the height of interest when it came to celestial events, but he doubted quasars and supernovas could be viewed safely from Earth’s woefully thick atmosphere. As for his asking Arcee to join him... “You were the only other bot available to me. And...“ He had to shrug in a way to justify his hopeful assumption. “You seemed like the sort who would be interested."

She tapped one of her kneeplates as she processed his explanation, blinking slowly. "You were right about that, at least," was all she was willing to admit. Starscream had to hide his sigh of relief behind another cough and a scrape of his claws. She seemed on the verge of saying something else, but a glint in the darkening sky caught both their optics and anchored their attention upwards. It was starting. 

It was a slow trickle of diamonds streaking down, and then the true flow began in all its glory. Starscream was so entranced that he didn’t notice Arcee’s weight in his lap until her helm crest bumped against his cheek. She was still looking up at the falling stars, smiling in awe in her usual gorgeous way, and her body heat mingled wonderfully with his own. But despite his happiness at having her near, Starscream still had to address the logical impossibility that Arcee would have wanted to even touch him, let alone use him as a pillow.

"Arcee...?" Her gaze shifted to his own quizzical optics at the sound of his voice, and her expression hardened in defense. 

"...I'm cold. Shut up." For once Starscream actually obeyed her for the rest of the evening. He didn’t feel like anything needed to be said.


End file.
